godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. god
1 day in tokyo , bright light appears in the sky over the city and we hear hallelujah being sung , then being stopped by a loud , and angry , voice , that says "SHUT THE FUCK UP ! fucking angels ! so annoying !" the voice goes on to say "now listen up , it's me god ! ya know , god , creator of life and all that !" the hallelujahing continues and is stopped when god says "SHUT UP !" then he goes on to say "i don't care what you believe ! here's the truth , all that you've been hearing about the mayans and the end of the world and the rapture ! well it's true ! it's all about to happen and the only 1s who survive will be the 1s that follow me , god ! but 1st , i have a couple of scores to settle , so tonight , godzilla will be destroyed by the forces i am preparing to unleash ! some of godzilla's greatest enemies are come down there and kick godzilla's fucking ass and if that doesn't work , i will assume material form and do it myself ! but i warn you , if i am forced to assume a physical being , come down to tokyo and destroy godzilla , it would blow your minds ! so , go ahead and have a little convention or election or or whatever it is your doing during this , the hour of your doom ! for that is what awaits you unless you kneel before your mighty god and suck my motherfucking dick !" the hallelujahing continues and stops as kamoebas comes ashore on tokyo with godzilla in hot pursuit , godzilla claws into kamoebas's neck , then heads into tokyo , destroying the tokyo comic-con convention center and the japanese government center , then heads into the heart of the city where god says "hey there , godzilla ! ready to die yet ? i've sent you 1 of my most faithful servants to offer you the final rights ! it's father damien !" father damien appears on the rooftop of a small building and says "alright godzilla , everybody line up , let me lay the cross upon your tail !" of course , godzilla is little but irritated by this and charges up his heat ray as father damien says "holy father , bless me with the power of the lord urrrrrr !" with that , godzilla fires his heat ray , vaporizing father damien , and god goes on to say "alright then , let's get down to business , shall we ? hope you're ready for a little blast from the past ! this thing wuz form from pollution and gas , hedorah !" hedorah appears infront of godzilla and they battle and godzilla discovers 1 of god's control devices implanted in hedorah's neck and destroys it , freeing hedorah from god's control ! and god says "well , i see you've discovered 1 of my control devices ! no matter , this time , i'm ready for you , cuz this time , i'm sending down another monster , your american counterpart , the pretender !" zilla appears infront of godzilla nd hedorah and battles them , and godzilla instructs hedorah to destroy the control device implanted on zilla's neck ! hedorah does so and zilla is freed ! for the rest of the story , godzilla battles and frees all the monsters , destroyah , the kamakiras brothers , ghidrah , monster 0 , mechagodzilla , gigan , megaguirus , megalon , ebirah , kumonga , and orga , and anguirus and the other monster island monsters , rodan , gorosaurus , baragon , varan , and manda , join the battle , and all the monsters join forces to take god down once and for all , 1st attempting to decrease his morale by killing jesus , ghidrah brings in a giant cross , rodan brings in jesus and places him on it , and godzilla breaks off a giant hammer and nails off a billboard , and godzilla and anguirus take turns nailing jesus to the cross , once this is finished , ghidrah fires his lightning at jesus , killing him , and god goes on to say "alright godzilla ,it's me god ! thought ya beat me , huh ? just because you vaporized that clown priest , father damien , you thought that i wuz gonna take the knee ? just because you freed all of those monsters , that i would throw in the towel ? or even after you crucified my own child , that it would be game over ? now you shall see that wuz all part of my supreme plan , a plan that only a god could have , to use the stolen souls of my slaves and also that of my child to create a creature completely capable of crushing godzilla once and for all ! behold , the super cyborg angel !" the super cyborg angel appears infront of the monsters and all the monsters come at it , throwing everything they have at it , but the super cyborg angel overpowers them , but is defeated by their combined might , and godzilla finishes it off by firing his heat ray at it , destroying it , and god goes on to say "DAMN YOU GODZILLA ! you have defeated my ultimate creation ! now i have no choice but to manifest myself into a physical form and do mortal combat with you myself ! prepare yourself to face your maker !" god appears infront of the monsters and they all come at him , throwing everything they have at him , but god overpowers them , but is defeated by their combined might , and godzilla finishes him off by transforming into his most powerful form , ultra godzilla , and vaporizes god with a hyper charged spiral heat ray ! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" god says as he's vaporized ! once god is completely vaporized , godzilla returns to normal , and godzilla and all the monsters shake hands and go their seperate ways ! godzilla and the other earth monsters return to monster island and the space monsters return to the stars ! alternate ending : god overpowers the monsters but is defeated by their combined might , then he transforms into his true form , a evil , 2 headed dragon , more powerful than his bearded old man form , and overpowers the monsters and kills anguirus ! godzilla attempts to revive his fallen friend and , unknowingly , succeeds ! (anguirus plays dead so godzilla will get angry , which he does !) godzilla gets angry over the seeming loss of his friend and transforms into his most powerful form , ultra godzilla , and pummels god repeatedly , then vaporizes him with a hyper charged spiral heat ray ! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO !" god says as he's vaporized ! once god is completely vaporized , godzilla returns to normal , and anguirus reveals he wuz playing dead the whole time , and godzilla and all the monsters shake hands and go their seperate ways ! godzilla and the earth monsters return to monster island and the space monsters return to the stars !